storylinefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nachtschattens Geschichte
Quelle: https://www.warriorcats.de/ Nachtschattens Geschichte (von HanHanHanuta) -Nachtschatten ist eine schwarze Katze ohne weiße Abzeichen. Ihre Augen leuchten gelb und ich Fell ist lang jedoch gepflegt. -Ein Textauszug des Anfangs den ich schon geschrieben habe: „Es tut mir Leid meine Kleine. Du musst gehen. Hier wirst du nicht überleben suche im Wald nach einer Kätzin, die dich leiten wird und sei stark. Stärker als ich. Stärker als der Wind. Stärker als dein Verstand. Du schaffst das meine Schatten. Und denk daran ich bin immer stolz auf dich!“ ''Eine schwarze Katze saß vor dem Jungen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war verzweifelt. Hinter ihr war die große Stadt. Hunde bellten, Maschinen brummten, Menschen brüllten und ein grauer Schleier aus Nieselregen schlich sich zwischen alles. Die Kälte hatte sich jedem ins Fell gebrannt. Die paar Bäume hatten schon ihre rotorange Mütze abgeworfen und machten sich auf den mitleidslosen und mordenden Winter bereit. Die bunten Lichter verschwammen in dem Nebel und in der Finsternis. Ein paar Mülltonnen standen in der Gasse wo die Katze und das Junge waren. Sie waren in grauen Häuserwänden eingeschlossen. „GEH JETZT“ schrie die Katze. Sie wirkte verzweifelt. Sie hielt das nicht länger aus. Sie hielt es nicht aus ihr Junges so zu sehen. '' Nachtschatten schreckte auf. Der Ton irrte in ihrem Kopf hin und her. Er wusste nicht wo er sich anschließen solle. Wo er sich niederlegen konnte um vergessen zu werden. Das wusste er noch nie. Seit Nachtschatten Mutter das zu ihr gesagt hatte, suchte er Anklang. Nachtschatten war eine junge Katze. Schwarz wie die Nacht, schlau wie ein Fuchs, neugierig wie eine Maus, schnell wie der Wind, stark wie ein Tiger und eine echte Jägerin. Daher hatte sie ihren Namen früher hieß sie nur Schatten aber ihre Ersatzmutter Pfauenfeder hatte ihr den Beinahmen geben. Pfauenfeder war eine braune Katze, sie hatte Ahnung von Kämpfen, Jagen und Heilen. Allerdings war sie etwas mürrisch. Nachtschatten hatte keine Ahnung wo her sie kam. Das einzige was sie von ihrer Mutter wusste war dieser eine Satz, den sie gesagt hatte, als sie Nachtschatten im Alter von 8 Wochen weggeschickt hatte. Das war laut Pfauenfeder 7 Monate her. Diese schaute Nachtschatten mitleidsvoll an. „Alles ist gut“, schnurrte sie beruhigend. -Nachtschatten wird von Pfauenauge unterrichtet mehr im heilen als im jagen und kämpfen. -Eine Gruppe Katzen kommt in den Wald. -Sie leben nebeneinander in Frieden. -Eines Tages wird Pfauenauge von einem Fuchs erwischt und humpelt nun. -Nachtschatten muss nun für ihre Ziehmutter jagen und kämpfen. -Sie lernt einen Kater aus der Gruppe kennen der sie von der Gruppe überzeugt. -Die Gruppe kümmert sich um die Kranken, Alten, Jungen und Schwachen. -Pfauenfeder und Nachtschatten gehen in die Gruppe. -Pfauenfeder erholt sich bei den anderen Katzen und Nachtschatten jagt für die Gruppe. -Bei einer Jagd kommt sie nah an die Stadt und platziert ihre Grenzmarkierungen. -Ein paar Tage später kommt eine schwarze Katze in den Clan. Es ist die Katze aus ihren Träumen. Nachtschattens Mutter. -Sie erklärt das alle von Nachtschattens Geschwister gestorben sind, da Nachtschatten die stärkste war hatte sie Hoffnung das sie allein draußen überleben könnte. Sie konnte zu dieser Zeit nicht die Stadt verlassen, da sie von dem Vater von Nachtschatten gezwungen wurde zu bleiben. -Die Mutter heißt Laternenlicht und bleibt im Clan mit Pfauenfeder, der sie sehr dankbar ist und Nachtschatten. -Pfauenfeder und Laternenlicht werden Freunde. -Pfauenfeder stirbt an einer erneuten Entzündung in ihrem humpelden Bein. -Nachtschatten kommt mit dem Kater zusammen, der sie in den Clan gebracht hat und sie nach dem Tod ihrer Ziehmutter wieder aufgemuntert hat. -Die Gruppe beschließt, das sie einen Anführer braucht, der die Katzen heilen kann und den Clan leiten. -Es kandidieren 3 Katzen darunter auch die zu dem Zeitpunkt 2 jährige Nachtschatten. -Sie gewinnt die Wahl, da sie am besten heilen kann. -Ein halbes Jahr darauf wird sie Mutter. -Da sie noch sehr jung ist, ist sie überfordert von der Verantwortung und der Erwartung an ihr. Deshalb kümmern sich ihr Gefährte und Laternenlicht viel um die Jungen. Sie versucht sich aber bei ihren Jungen nichts anmerken zu lassen und eine gute Mutter zu sein. -Ein Krieg gegen eine andere Gruppe bricht aus und jetzt muss Nachtschatten noch stärker werden um für die Gruppe einzustehen. -Im Krieg stirbt ein Junges von ihr. Anstatt zu trauern will sie nun mehr um die anderen kämpfen und besiegt damit die andere Gruppe. -Sie kümmert sich mehr um ihre restlichen 2 Jungen. Außerdem kommt sie langsam mit der Belastung und der Erwartung klar. -Die zwei Jungen von ihr werden Schüler und sin großartige Jäger. -Die Gruppe wächst und wächst. Durch hilfesuchende und Jungen. -Im nächsten Jahr bekommt Nachtschatten wieder Jungen. Wieder 3. -Dieses Mal kümmert sie sich mehr um ihre Jungen als ihr Mutter. -Laternenlicht stirbt. -Der erste Wurf wird zu Kriegern. -Nachtschatten muss langsam beginnen einen Nachfolger zu suchen und Auszubilden. -Sie vertraut auf ihr Gefühl und nimmt Graues Pferd. Es ist ein Schüler, der irgendwie einen Bund zu den Toten hat. -Sie bildet ihm im Heilen aus und bringt ihm Disziplin, Akzeptanz, Loyalität und Selbstbewusstsein bei. -Er kann die Zeichen der Toten deuten und manchmal sprechen sie in der Nacht mit ihm. -Wölfe kommen in den Wald. -Laternenlicht stirbt im Kampf gegen die Hunde. -Eine Tochter von Nachtschatten stirbt ebenfalls. -Sie selbst verliert im Kampf ein Auge und beide Ohren. Außerdem ist sie stark vernarbt. -Die ganze Gruppe ist geschwächt. -Der Winter kommt zurück. -Es ist ein gnadenloser, kalter und schneller Winter. Der Frost kam überraschend und schnell, weshalb die Beute starb. -Graues Pferd bittet die Toten den lebenden zu helfen. (diese Geschichte wird noch fortgesetzt)